Noche sin Luna
by oOMaikaOo
Summary: Una noche como otra cualquiera en un invierno de Londres. Una noche más sin Remus. Tonks prefiere no pensar en que las cosas no van tan bien como deberían. Desgraciadamente, esa noche la joven recibe una visita inesperada y no muy agradable [oneshot]


_Esta pareja nació en un reto (así que no me tiréis pedradas!). os lo dejo aquí para que juzguéis por vosotros mismos si está o no está superado :p_

_Tipo de ff: one-shot  
Longitud: máximo 5 hojas word  
Palabras obligatorias: casualidad, media naranja, luna, acechaba, traición, odio.  
Pareja: Tonks/Lucius Malfoy (debe haber atracción sexual)  
Situación: Tonks y Lupin conviven juntos. Debe aparecer un Narcissa/Lupin insinuado._

······················

Era una noche sin luna, sin nada particular, una de tantas noches aburridas que pasaría en casa mientras fuera la lluvia inundaba las calles de Londres. Remus estaba fuera, de nuevo, mientras ella se acurrucaba en la cama y leía un libro, envuelta en cálidas mantas, con un agradable fuego en la chimenea. Tonks nunca había pensado que Grimmauld Place puediera convertirse para ella en su hogar, pero desde que lo compartía con Remus, las cosas eran diferentes.

Al morir Sirius la orden del Fénix se había quedado sin cuartel, pero Harry y Dumbledore habían decidido que una casa como aquella, abandonada, era un derroche. Por tanto, cuando habían decidido vivir juntos se habían mudado a la casa que pertenecía al mejor amigo de su novio y, en cierto modo, a ella misma, a través de uno de esos lazos confusos de familia. Por suerte, con dos expertos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras viviendo en ella, poco a poco habíapasado de ser habitable a convertirse en un lugar acogedor, un refugio.

Sin embargo, con Remus trabajando cada día hasta tan tarde cumpliendo los encargos de la orden, y en ocasiones pasando más de un día fuera, el lugar se convertía en algo demasiado grande y desolado para ella. Y el tiempo tormentoso de la capital no lo mejoraba.

Pensó en preparar un té y aunque la idea de ir hasta la cocina le aborrecía, finalmente venció a la pereza, se echó una gruesa bata sobre el pijama y recorrió el trayecto por los pasillos, con la única iluminación de la varita. Al menos los pasillos no eran tan escalofriantes desde que habían retirado las cabezas disecadas de elfos domésticos y los horribles cuadros de la familia, pero aún así, Tonks a veces tenía la infantil sensación de que algo acechaba en la oscuridad.

Llegó a la cocina, prendió las velas y encendió fuego para calentar el agua. Tardaría un rato, y cada vez le daba más pereza esperar sentada, sin nada que hacr, sobre una de las viejas y recargadas sillas de la familia Black, hasta que estuviera preparado. Además, ahí abajo hacía frío, pese a la bata, y los pies descalzos se le estaban quedando congelados. Tal vez merecía la pena prender la chimenea.

Justo a la vez que apuntaba con su varita hacia el fuego y murmuraba las palabras, el sonoro timbre de la entrada anunció una visita. Tonks se quedó el tiempo necesario para ver si el fuego había prendido antes de dirigirse a la entrada, pensando que hacer té no había sido, después de todo, una mala idea. Muchos miembros de la orden solían quedarse allí si tenían asuntos que atender. Se habían acostumbrado a ello cuando aquel era el cuartel de la orden, y la chica no los consideraba una molestia, más bien al contrario, eran una agradable compañía.

Sin embargo, antes de abrir la puerta, tomó precauciones. No había que olvidar que aquello era una guerra y el enemigo podía aprovechar cualquier momento de descuido para asestar un ataque mortal. Observó por la mirilla, pero solo alcanzo a ver una figura, posiblemente un hombre, envuelto en una raida capa de viaje, en medio de la lluvia.

-¿Quién es?

-Artur -respondió la voz del pelirrojo al otro lado.

-Ah, hola. ¿La contraseña?

-Caída por casualidad -contestó el otro-. ¿Quién inventa estas cosas?

La chica rió y retiró el encantamiento que protegía la puerta, a la vez que volvía a la cocina para controlar el fuego.

-Deja tus cosas en el perchero¿vale? y ven a la cocina, estaba preparando algo de beber.

Tonks observó el agua hirviendo y añadió la cantidad correspondiente de la infusión. Luego sacó un par de tazas, contenta de tener alguien con quien charlar. Buscó azúcar, leche y limón y lo dispuso en la mesa.

-¿Te apetece comer algo? -gritó para hacerse oír a través de la distancia que separaba la entrada de la cocina.

La súbita respuesta junto a su oído, la voz de la persona y la ligera presión de una varita en el centro de su espalda la paralizaron:

-No, gracias.

Tonks maldijo mirando su varita, sobre la encimera, demasiado lejos de su alcance. Notó el aliento del hombre junto a la oreja, mientras él la mantenía inmovilizada, al parecer disfruntando del momento.

-Malfoy -murmuró, cargada de odio.

¿Cómo había sido tan sumamente idiota? Se había dejado engañar por un tipejo como aquel, por aquella deserción de ser humano con aspiraciones de superioridad.

-Vaya, había pensado simplement matarte, pero creo que, después de todo, será mas divertidadejarte viva para que cuando tu novio vuelva sepa lo que se siente.

-¿Lo que... se siente? -preguntó, confusa. Quería hacerle hablar, necesitaba ganar tiempo de cualquier modo. en cuanto consiguiera su varita, tendría posibilidades.

-Siéntate -ordenó él, empujándola hacia una silla. Luego se dirigió hacia la encimera para coger el largo palo de madera antes de que la joven pudiera pensar como recuperarlo, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. con fingida ceremoniosidad, cogió la tenera y llenó una de las tazas. Se la entregó a la chica, y se sirvió otra para él, mientras seguía apuntándola con la varita y bloqueando la puerta.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Oh, no es más que una pequeña trifulca entre hombres, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. A su debido tiempo, lo entenderás. Supongo que habrás notado que desde hace un tiempo, tu novio pasa muy poco tiempo en casa. y he de decir, que desde que yo me fuguéde Azcaban, he encontrado a Narcissa un poco más distante de lo habitual.

Tonks parpadeó confusa¿estaba el rubio insinuando lo que ella creía?

-¿Estás loco o qué? -se le escapó.

-Imagino que Lupin es tu media naranja, y tú crees que eres la suya, pero ¿estás realmente segura?

-¿Crees que voy a escuchar las sandeces de un tipo como tú?

Malfoy se encogió de hombors y bebió un sorbo de té,suspirando con placer. Ella lo imitó, mientras trataba de pensar en alguna manera de salir de aquella habitación. No necesitaba una varita, tan solo atravesar la puerta y salir de la casa. Después, en la noche, sería difícil que el hombre la encontrara. Pero tenía que salir de allí. Mientras bebía el té y le hacía hablar, su mente estaba muy lejos, buscando algún modo de escapar.

Mientras, notaba los ojos de Lucius recorriendo su cuerpo, con una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro. Primero aquello la hizo estremecer, pero luego, pco oa poco, dejó de darle importancia. El rubio se levantó, sin dejar de apuntarla, mientras ella sin entender poqué lo imitaba. ¿Por qué no podía apartar los ojos de un tipo como aquel? Su cerebro se resistía, pero su cuerpo, y pcoo a poco su corazón, fueron anulando su juicio.

Lucius Malfoy abrió la bata de la joven y la retiró a un lado, mientras ella se dejaba hacer, confusa primero y anhelante después. Cuando el ruio le quitó la camiseta del pijama, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo, suspiró embriagada por la pasión que le nublaba el juicio.

Lucius se deshizo entonces de su ropa disfrutando especialmente el momento. La hora de vengarse, la hora de hacer pagar a Remus Lupin por haberse atrevido a poner a su mujer en su contra. La hora de humillar a aquella mujer, traidora a los de su propia sangre.

El cuerpo desnudo de la joven bajo el peso del suyo lo volvió loco, haciendo que todo acabara antes de lo que había imaginado. Pero no importaba, aún quedaba mucha noche por delante para cobrarse su venganza. podía disfrutar de los gemios de la joven todo lo que quisiera, mientras ella seguía embriagada por la poción, y luego iría a casa a terminar su venganza. Aquello lo excitó aún más, y llegó de nuevo al éxtasis, pensando en como haría pagar a Narcissa por su traición.


End file.
